Of Petals and Feathers
by Jovec
Summary: He couldn't hold it in. He couldn't hold in the pain. It was all too real, too painful and too gruesome. He couldn't handle how he felt at the moment. He couldn't answer the simple question about how he felt at that moment. He is forced to be paired up with someone that brought back so much pain and memories. Minos x Albafica, Eventual Minos x Aphrodite, AU.


**A/N:**

_Hey guys! This_ will_ be multi-chapter, but probably updated irregularly. I apologize for Sanity's Question, I have lost the notebook I wrote in for it but I will make it up to you readers! I normally write fanfiction around this time of year because of Christamas and everything, but I'll try to become faithful to this site and try out for once since certain fans terryfy me to a point hence my limited posting however I will try nonetheless! I will improve my writing one way or another. __What got me into writing Saint Seiya was that I was playing Saint Seiya: Brave Soldiers with my sister, so I became a fan of Aphrodite whom we all know is a Gold Saint. So, since it's Christmas and the other stories I have posted was around this time year I believe, I decided to post this. This is very much based off of my Bleach fanfiction which was a total of 38 pages and had a phenomenal storyline in which I accidentally deleted. I hope you guys enjoy this because I will be enjoying this as well as I put together the story!_

_*Proofread by my sister and peer edited by her. I may not have all characters in character because I haven't familiarized myself with them._

_Saint Seiya Fanfiction_

_Written by **Jovec**_  
_Dedicated to my sister_  
_**Jovec** doesn't own anything_

* * *

Before it all began...

**Broken Feathers and Withering Flowers**

* * *

The red digits on the digital clock said 3:00 P.M.

Minos was sitting in the living room as he waited for Albafica to come down. It's been three months since they have been living together now. Minos's brother, Rhadamanthys, was living with Pandora and Hades. Aiacos was off somewhere he didn't even know. Maybe in Cambodia or something. Minos was dressed in his usual black turtleneck and khaki pants. Albafica and Minos were supposed to go off to the movies together. Minos looked at the clock that was sitting above the TV.

The digits read 3:05 P.M.

He had been waiting since three, so that meant that he was patient for once. It was so unlike him. He knew how the ex-Pisces Saint acted like whenever they were going out. Self conscious, shy, anxious, and also wanting to try ever single thing he has in the closet. Minos gave a chuckle, soft and quiet to himself. The Pisces always amused him.

3:10 P.M. Well, he might as well check on Albafica. The man was taking too long to get ready. He got up and headed up the stairs quietly, his feet pounding with each step and his hand was on the smooth, glossy railing. "Alfalfa?" Minos called, "Alfalfa?" Alfalfa was the nickname Minos called Albafica to get under the Pisces's skin. Normally Albafica would be screaming about how it isn't his name by the first call. He stopped in front of the blue-haired man's room door and knocked. No answer. Minos hummed in confusion, "Alfalfa, I'm coming in!" He turned the doorknob, expecting for it to be locked…

…except it wasn't.

Being baffled further, Minos opened the door and stepped into the room, "Al?" he called again. No answer still. The room was dark and within the darkness he saw no one. Walking further into the room after he turned on the lights, he scanned it with his eyes. To his surprise, the room was messy. Clothes were on the floor and there were some shoes tossed onto the bed randomly. The bed itself was undone. Albafica was normally a neat freak. However, when he noticed the cracked picture frame of him and Albafica, Minos grew alarmed. Something happened and it was most likely not pretty. He also noticed a note on the desk, but he didn't bother reading it. He never had the patience to. Minos followed the small drops of blood he noticed that were on the floor, the droplets being widely spread apart—it was hard for even the white haired man to follow the "trail"—and it led him to the balcony that was outside Albafica's room. He saw who he sought for, but not in the condition he had hoped. Albafica's slumped body was on the chair, his eyes closed. There was a pistol that was next to where he was sitting, on the table. On the side of Albafica's head there was a bloody hole. It appeared that Albafica had killed himself. Minos was taken aback at the sight, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He rushed to his boyfriend's side, the tears in his eyes and his voice choking with sobs. He ran a hand through Albafica's hair brokenheartedly. Minos's eyes reflected the sadness and pain he would live with for the years to come. "Why….?" he asked the corpse with his broken voice, knowing that he'd receive no answer. "Why?"

The clock just turned 3:15 P.M on that day—Friday, March third.  
-

The next week, Minos held the funeral and the burial a day after. Asmita approached Minos, placing a hand on the male's shoulder. Despite being blind, Asmita had a mutual respect since he was a friend of Albafica. Kardia and Degel didn't approach the white-haired man but did give their condolences, however. Pandora and Rhadamanthys came along to the funeral. Aiacos told Minos how sorry he was as well. Kardia had brought his boy, Milo, to the funeral. Kardia kept holding the hand of the child so the child won't run off. Minos's eyes were dull and sorrowful as he thought about the times he spent with Albafica. He wandered off alone, somewhere. His hands were stuffed in his pocket. He thought about the scene that he saw. It was so unlike Albafica to kill himself, to leave him and worst of all for the Pisces Saint—leave his room a mess. He stayed in solitude the rest of the day.

About three days later, Minos had returned to the house he and Albafica were living in. Unlike how it was just a few months ago, there was no one to greet or search for in the house. There was no one to hold and give kisses to. He had visited Kagaho for a little while and stayed at Lune's house. Lune was Minos's trusted friend. Minos threw his bag from over his shoulder to the ground next to the recliner. He started walking slowly. He stopped in front of the stairs, unsure if he should go up them. After a little while, he walked up the stairs with a less than eager aura.

It was off—to him—living without Albafica.

Minos went into his room and changed from his black clothes to a purple shirt with blue jeans. Minos looked at the picture that was on his desk. It was of him and Albafica on one of their dates together, hiking. The white-haired man's hand had turned down the picture so that it wasn't standing. He seemed very thoughtful about every move he made. He let out a depressed sigh. He managed to move his legs and leave his own room but he stopped in the hallway. He looked down the hall to Albafica's room and found himself walking towards it. He stopped in front of the white door. He knocked, it grew to be a habit that was embedded within himself. Albafica wasn't alive, what was he thinking? He opened the door and turned on the lights once more. After he cleans up this room, he'll never open it again. The small plat, plat sounded against the window of the Pisces' as it slowly began to rain. Heavy-hearted, the noble started to pick up the clothes that were strewn and the thrown shoes. He then went downstairs to get a trash bag and returned back up to the room. The rain was getting worse outside, making the mood more depressing then it should have been. Minos started to throw shards of glass into the trash bag and useless papers, keeping all of Albafica's college notes and text books. He approached Albafica's desk and started to organize the things there. His hand brushed the note that he ignored the day his partner died. He paused in his actions briefly and carefully opened the folded paper once more. Although hurt and depressed, the Judge still managed to read it.

Dear Minos,

I don't want you to think I left because I hate you. I don't. It's the opposite of that, really. I left because I love you. I know that this isn't the best letter I can give or the best letter that you'll ever receive but please, take time to read my last words.

I love you. I love you more than anything else I've ever cared for. I know, Minos, that this will be difficult but I don't want you to hate me because of what you saw. I want to go on one more date with you. I want to so, so bad, but…

Minos couldn't read anything more after that, it seemed like Albafica was interrupted by something. He crumpled the paper and bent his head. His shoulders shook, "Then why…?" Minos asked the open air with his quiet and lost voice. The droplets slowly slithered down the window added to the creeping melancholia. A soft sob escaped his pale lips as a tear seeped from his eye. "Why'd you leave me…?"


End file.
